It has already been suggested that it was possible to use an electrocaloric material to transfer heat between two mutually thermally insulated media. Hereafter, these two mutually thermally insulated media are called, respectively, “exterior medium” and “interior medium” or “hot medium” and “cold medium”. The operating principle of such a system is described in the following article A1:    Y. V. Sinyaysky, N. D Pashkov, Y. M. Gorovoy and G. E Lugansky, “The optical ferroelectric ceramic as working boby for electrocaloric refrigeration”, Ferroelectrics, 1989, Vol 90, pp 213-217.
This known system for transferring thermal energy between a so-called “hot” medium and a so-called “cold” medium thermally insulated from one another, comprises:
at least one controllable module for warming and, alternately, for cooling,
a transport device able to thermally connect the module to the hot medium when this module warms and, alternately, to the cold medium when the module cools.
In the known system, the transport device comprises
a fluidic circuit containing                an exterior heat exchanger in direct contact with the exterior medium,        an interior heat exchanger in direct contact with the interior medium,        a first pipe fluidically connecting an output of the exterior heat exchanger to an input of the interior heat exchanger,        a second pipe fluidically connecting an output of the interior heat exchanger to an input of the exterior heat exchanger,        a controllable pump able to cause the flow in one direction and, alternately, in an opposite direction, of a heat-transfer fluid inside these pipes,        
a first module for warming and, alternately, cooling the interior of the first pipe so as to cool and, alternately, warm the heat-transfer liquid which flows inside this pipe.
This known system also comprises a second module for warming and, alternately, cooling the interior of the second pipe. Each of these modules comprises an electrocaloric capacitor housed, respectively, inside the first and second pipes so as to be thermally connected with the medium to be cooled or warmed.
An electrocaloric capacitor is a capacitor which comprises two electrodes electrically and mechanically isolated from one another by a layer of electrocaloric dielectric material,
However, the efficiency of the modules used in this system is low. The efficiency of a module is defined as being the ratio of the useful quantity of thermal energy produced to the quantity of electrical energy used to produce this useful quantity of thermal energy. The useful quantity of thermal energy is the quantity of thermal energy evacuated when the cooling of a medium is involved or the quantity of heat produced when the warming of a medium is involved. Because of this, the efficiency of the system is much less than that, for example, of contemporary refrigerators and the maximum Carnot efficiency.
Prior art is also known from: U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,431A, SU840621A1, WO2012026924A1, US2012/056504A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,325B1.